Spending the Summer with the Guy of My Dreams and My Boyfriend
by Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally
Summary: Kim Crawford always knew what she wanted. She wanted to be with the boy she's dreamed about since she was 14 years old. To bad she can't have him for 2 main reasons. 1 is because she has a boyfriend and 2 because he's her brother's best friend. Now the summer is coming and she will have to spend a vaction with the both of them what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody So this is my 1st story so I hope you like it  
**Warning** to young people this slightly on the extreme side of T in some chapters  
**I do Not own Kickin It**

"Jack!" I moaned loudly for what seemed like the millionth time. Jack Brewer was teasing me. His finger slipping in and out of the area no man has ever ventured before. I was naked except for my black lacy bra and matching panties. Jack, on the other hand was completely clothed which was unfair.

"Hold on Kim" he said pulling his finger out which made me pout and pulled himself up to kiss my neck. I took a sharp in take of breath and sighed out of pure pleasure.

My name is Kimberly Crawford but I go by Kim call me Kimberly and I will kick your butt. But that's besides the point, I'm 14 years old and about to lose my V-card to Jack. Jack was 16. He was my brothers best friend and I decided that he would be someone I could trust giving my virginity to.

Jack's hand wound around my back and unclasped my bra slipping it off easily. His hand played with my left breast while his mouth was on the right. My back arched in need.

"Jack please" I pleaded. I couldn't take it anymore. He pulled it away and smirked. Soon all his clothes were off. I always knew Jack was hot but boy was he yummy! He has brown hair that is so soft it felt like feathers. I would know. This whole night I've been running my hands through his hair. His hair wasn't long but it wasn't short either it was just right. It was tousled and naturally messy in a sexy way always falling in his eyes. His eyes are a chocolate brown. When they happen to look at you it's like you're the only person in the world. His lips are full and are usually in a smirk. But if you're lucky you can see his real genuine smile. His skin is lightly tanned. His body was muscular but not in a scary way like he took steroids or something. No he got his 6-pack from working out. I ran my fingers up and down his chest receiving a deep low groan from him. I smiled

"Ready?" he asked. He slipped on a condom and situated himself at my opening. I nodded. He kissed me softly on the lips before-

"Kimberly Anne Crawford!"

I shot awake from my dream. Sigh! I've been having those dreams since I was 14. I am now 18. A senior in high school. I haven't seen Jack much for the past 2 years he's been attending the nearby college with my brother, Jerry. I still have these dreams though. Each one is as vivid as the last one if not more. I've been attracted to Jack since the day I laid eyes on him. No, I'm not going to say I'm in love with him because I'm not…Yet. Jack and Jerry started becoming friends when my family moved over here. I was 11 and Jerry and Jack were 13. Even then he was extremely hot. Jack was a good guy to. He wasn't arrogant, cocky or whatever. He was even nice to me. We got along great. Then, Jack met high school. He changed. He got cocky. He was nice to me sometimes but most of the time he got on my nerves. But there was no denying my body wanted him. A lot. I'd get flustered around him even though I didn't want to. It was just that Jack was so damn hot and sexy. Too much for his own good. And you can guess what reputation he got. A player. Yup!

You wondering why I started having sex dreams of him at 14? Well, I guess it was because that's when I had my 1st kiss. From him. He was 16 of course being 2 years older than me like Jerry and ,we were hanging out. It was one of those times where he didn't annoy me and was being civil. We were watching some program on T.V. but I wasn't paying attention anymore because something was stroking my bare thigh. Jack. I turned to him slightly confused and then his lips crashed onto mine. To say he was a good kisser was an understatement. He was amazing. Tingles were sent all over my body making me shiver. His hands were on my face his thumb drawing circles on my cheek. We were making out after the 1st 2 minutes and he was laying on top of me. We sprang apart to the noise of a door slamming shut. My brother was home. After that he ignored me and hung out with my brother. You see after that day I wanted him badly. Stupid hormones!

I got out of bed and took a cold shower so that I could wake up. I got changed into dark denim shorts and a blue and black plaid button up shirt. I put on my blue and black vans and applied my usual eye liner and mascara. I puckered my lips and brushed on a light soft pink lip gloss that tasted like cherries. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I had long blonde hair and brown eyes. Pretty boring if you ask me but people mostly boys say I'm hot. It took me until last year for people to start noticing me. It was sad. I was usually known as "Jerry's sister". But after he left I wanted to be known as more than that so I started dressing up more.'

After being satisfied with my look, I went downstairs and saw my mom sitting at the table. She saw me and smiled.

"You look nice Kim" she said. I nodded and went over to give her a quick hug.

"Me and Grace are going to hang out today." I said. She nodded.

"Come back soon. Your brother is coming home today." she said. I nodded. Jerry is coming home after 2 years of college. He plans on dropping out.

"Be back when I can mommy" I said. She laughed as I went out. Grace's car was already parked in the driveway. Grace has been my best friend since the 5th grade. She was the snotty rich kid no one liked. Truthfully, I didn't either. She was mean and spoiled. One day, I saw her crying hiding behind a big tree. I asked her what's wrong. She said her father cheated on her mother with a lady who was only 19 years old. Since that day I found out that rich people don't have everything going there way. After that we became good friends.

"You look hot" she said and I smiled.

"Check?" I asked. She looked up and down at me and nodded.

"Check?" she asked. I looked her up and down and nodded. We had this thing called 'check. It means we check if there's anything embarrassing. Like your under wear showing or maybe your bra. Or something in your teeth. Stuff like that

"Anything new today" Grace asked, driving towards school. I nodded

"Jerry's coming home today" I said shrugging. She squealed. Grace had the biggest crush on Jerry imaginable. She said he was so hot she wouldn't mind him getting in her pants. Too much information.

"What about Jack?" she asked suddenly. I blushed. She knew about my crush on Jack. And the dreams. I mean she was my best friend and she wanted to know.

"I don't know" I said truthfully. I hadn't really spoken to Jerry. He visited almost every week, but it's been almost 2 months since he last visited. Grace nodded and parked her car.

"Mall today?" Grace asked. I nodded before getting out of the car.

'Bye Gracie" I said.

"Bye Kimmy" she said as she sauntered off. I pulled down my shorts which had gone up in the car and walked to my locker. Brett was there leaning against my locker. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey" he said. I smiled and playfully pushed him away from the locker. I grabbed my books and headed towards my 1st class with Brett trailing behind me.

"My house tomorrow?" he asked as we stood outside my 1st class. I smiled

"Sure Brett" I said. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and went in the class. Brett was my boyfriend of 4 month. He was the person I lost my virginity to. It was an accident. Sort of. I was really drunk and so was he. We had been dating for 3 weeks before that. I didn't really mind. After that we had sex again and this time we were both awake and aware of everything. I know it's weird that I have a boyfriend yet I'm having dreams of doing it with my brothers best friend but I can't control my dreams and hormone. Sue Me!

"I'll see you later babe" he said. I smiled and went into class. I sat down and saw everyone glare at me. Okay I meant the girls. After all Brett was one of the top 10 boys wanted here.

I still can't believe he wanted me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again today. I had time to write another chapter so I decided to put it up. This chapter has Jack in it  
Shot out to KrazyKoolKickFan she was my first reviewer  
Now on with the story

After school which breezed by, I met Grace by her car. She was making out with someone. It looked a lot like Ricky Weaver, but I wasn't so sure. He looked a lot like my brother (in this story Ricky has black hair but he's not important so it doesn't matter) The similar black hair and brown eyes. I cleared my throat and they separated. Grace's cheeks were flustered. Her brown hair was a mess and her blue eyes were shining. I grinned and got in the driver's seat while she went over to the passenger's.

"You could come over to see Jerry if you want" I offered. She froze. I could tell she wanted to.

"Only if you don't mind" she said. I shrugged

"Not at all. It'd be awesome for you to become my sister-in-law one day. She squealed squirming in her seat. I smiled. I drove towards the mall. When we got there we went from store to store practically not skipping one. We brought dresses for tonight from *Forever 21. Grace ended up with a Floral Print Racerback dress. I chose a Floral Lace Dress w/Belt. After our purchases and finding that there was nothing else to buy we went home. It was quarter to six and we were meeting Jerry at his place at 8. We both went to my house to change. Grace stopped by her house to get shoes first and then we were at my house getting ready.

After a long hour and a half we were finally ready. Grace was wearing her dress and woven faux leather loafers. Her hair was in a pony tail. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner, mascara, and white eye shadow. I was wearing my dress and southwestern wedge sandals. My hair was down and naturally wavy. My make up made my eyes look smoky. We were good to go.

We had 20 minutes to meet them and decided to drive there now. My parents left about 10 minutes ago. We were going to meet at Jerry's apartment. It was a half an hour drive. We both did our quick checks and knocked on his door.

"Jerry!" I said hugging my brother. He hugged me back and then went to hug Grace. When he pulled back she looked away. Obviously trying to hide her blush.

"My sister is so grown up!" he exclaimed. I groaned

"Yeah, yeah Jerry" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey Kim" I know that voice. I turned around and my breath caught. Jack Sure I was hoping he'd be here but I didn't really expect him to.

"Hey Jack" I said surprised that my voice sounded so calm.

"Alright lets get to the restaurant" my mom announced. I nodded absent mindedly. My parents were driving one car while Jack and Jerry were riding there cars.

"I call Kim riding with me!" Jack called out. My heart literally jumped out of my chest. I hope that my face wasn't red as I feared.

"I'll ride with Grace then. Is that okay?" Jerry asked Grace. Grace nodded. She sent me and excited look and I smiled. I still dazed from Jack wanting to ride with me. I think I was going to faint. Oh my Gawd! Does this count as cheating? Because until now I totally forgot about something. More like someone. My boyfriend Jerry. He would be really disappointed if he knew. I got out my phone and texted him telling him where I was going.

"Who you calling?" Jack's deep velvety voice brought me back to reality. I turned to him and smiled.

"Just texting my boyfriend" I said

"Oh" he said. Did he look sad? Disappointed? Jealous? No, probably not. Just my imagination and hopeful mind of more likely. Sigh I wish he liked me back.

We drove in silence to the restaurant. I wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"So how's life?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Okay" I said

"Still a virgin?" he asked suddenly. I felt my face get even hotter. I remember when I was 16 and he was 18 we were confessing things and I said I was still a virgin. Luckily, it was just Jack, my brother and Grace who found out. Still it was kind of hard to admit.

"No" I said softly. He raised an eyebrow looking surprised. And the mystery emotion.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded

"Don't tell Jerry" I said

"I won't" he said and winked. It made my heart skip a beat and butterflies flutter in my stomach. Why do I feel this way when I have a boyfriend already?

And Finished chapter 2  
There was a little KICK in there  
*Real store I don't own Forever 21  
Thanx for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back again for another update. I just want to say thanx to everyone who reviewed so far and followed my story you give me hope : ) Now on with the story.**

The rest of the ride was silent. A mix of uncomfortable and comfortable silence. It was okay. Suddenly, I felt something warm on top of my hand which was resting on my thigh. I looked down and it was Jack's hand. My heart sped to 100. I looked up at him and he was just focusing on the road. I didn't bother taking my hand away. He probably didn't even know his hand was there. I mean who am I to embarrass him?

We finally got to the restaurant. I didn't see any of the other cars so we're probably the first. I try and get out of the car but Jack's hand tightens it's grip and pulls me back.

"What?" I asked. It came out harsher than I intended. He pulls and looks hurt. "Sorry" I muttered. He shook his head.

"No Problem" he said. "So how long have you and your boyfriend been together?" The question takes me by surprise. I didn't expect him to ask about it.

"4 months" I said. He nodded.

"And you already had sex?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I shifted in my seat.

"We were both drunk" I said. It sounded like I wanted it to be a excuse. Why should I even have a excuse to have to sleep with my boyfriend?

"So that's the only time you two have slept together? When you guys were drunk?" he asked.

"No we slept together once after that. Why does it matter Jack?" I asked. He shrugged

"I guess it's because you're like a little sister to me. I don't want you getting hurt" He said. The word 'sister' stung. It shouldn't have but it did.

"Well I'm not so little anymore and I can take care of myself" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest and pouting. It probably doesn't help me. He laughed.

"I just don't want you to regret it and get pregnant or something" he said.

"You're one to talk Jack" I rolled my eyes. "You've done much more than me" I told him. He nodded

"But I changed. I grew up. I fell in love" he said. Hearing him say he fell in love hurt. My heart clenched. Of course Jack had to grow up sometime. It's not like he was going to realize that he was meant to love me one day.

"Lucky girl" I said trying to hide my hurt.

"Yeah too bad she doesn't want me" he said. Ha! So he knows how it feels to want someone and them not to want you back.

"Maybe you can change her mind" I said

"Hopefully" he nodded. Soon we saw the other cars and went in. We got seated and ordered.

"Good news kids" my mom said suddenly. We were still waiting for the food.

"Yes since it's summer and Jerry is back and Kim just graduated from high school, we thought it would be nice if you spent some time together. Aunt Marcia is willing to take you into her home" my dad said. Aunt Marcia is my dads younger sister. She is single and wants to stay that way. She loves kids though, but doesn't want to adopt. So sometimes she invites us to stay with her. My parents always say 'no' for some reason.

"She's also letting you invite a friend to come with" my mother said.

"Jack can you come" Jerry said. Jack nodded. My mom turned to me.

"Grace of course" I said. Grace frowned.

"Sorry I can't. My mom is making me go visit some family" Grace said

"Anyone else, Kim?" my mom asked. I thought about it.

"Brett" I blurted. Everyone stared at my with wide eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" my mom asked her eyes narrowed. I nodded

"Mom it'll be fine" I said

"Kim it'd be fine if you were strictly friends but he's your boyfriend" my dad said. I sighed.

"Aunt Marcia will be there. We'll be in different beds we'll behave" I assured them. "Besides you've met Brett. You know he's a perfect gentleman"

"Yes but we've also heard of his history" my mom said. I rolled my eyes.

" Totally history mom. I promise it'll be fine" I said. My mom thought about it.

"Fine but Aunt Marcia will be keeping a close eye" my mom said. I nodded.

"Swear I'll behave" I said. She nodded and the food came. I thought about it. Suddenly having Brett with me didn't sound like such a good idea anymore. I mean the boy I dream about and my boyfriend are going to be spending the summer together. This can't be good!

**Finish! If I finish my homework in time I might be able to write and update.**


	4. Chapter 4

A week later

It's been a week since I found out I was going to my aunts and we were on the plane on the way. I fidgeted in my seat. I couldn't stop wondering what was going to happen now that Jack and Brett were going to be there with me. I can't help the attraction towards Jack. It's too bad that Brett has to be there too…

Oh my god! What am I saying? I should want Brett to be there with me, not Jack. I think I may be out of mind or something.

"We're here" Brett said bringing me out of my thoughts .I nodded and got up and off the plane. I grabbed my bags and we all headed toward the van that Aunt Marcia rented for us.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Jerry said

"Act your age" I said rolling my eyes.

"Shut up Kim!" Jerry said. I stuck my tongue out at hm.

"Mature" Jack said

"Leave her alone" Brett said. See I should be happy he's here he's so sweet. And my boyfriend.

"Thanks" I said snuggling into his side. He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

"I hope that's not the only thing you to do on this trip" Jack said narrowing his eyes at Brett. I rolled my eyes. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"I have the right to make out with my boyfriend" I said.

"And that's it no touching" Jerry said sternly. I ignored him and looked around the scenery. Truthfully after I saw Jack a week ago I haven't been in the mood to do anything with Brett anymore. Which is sad.

"It's not like they haven't" I heard Jack mutter. I glared at him. He shook his head. Luckily Jerry was totally oblivious.

After another hour, we finally arrived at Aunt Marcia's.

"God there are my niece and nephew!" she said hugging us. I smiled.

"Hey" I said. She smiled at me.

"My you've grown" she said. She looked she looked behind me and spotted Jack.

"That must be the boyfriend you brought. He's so handsome. You two look perfect together" she said. I blushed.

"Actually that's my boyfriend" I said pointing at Brett. He waved at her and she smiled looking thoughtful.

"Hmm" she said and turned around walking into the house. She told us where we were staying. We all had our own room. It went my brother, Brett, Jack and then my room. I went into my room and it was a nice simply pale blue color with darker swirls. It was nice. I unpacked and fell on the bed.

**(I was going to stop right here but I noticed it wasn't no close to long so I decided for you guys I was going to add more. So hear you go.)**

"Hey babes want to go swim?" Brett asked. He was only in his swim trunks that had those blue Hawaiian flowers plastered all over them.

"Sure give me a few" I said. He smiled and said he'd be out in the pool. I went through my bag and found a black bikini with red straps. It was simple yet cute. I changed into it and went outside. To my surprise my brother and Jack were out there. Man Jack was hot. He was in red and black swim trunks that hung loosely on his hips. So weird how we magically match.

"Guys I want you to meet someone" my aunt said. Standing next to her was a girl about our age. She had blonde hair also and blue eyes.

"Who's this?" Jerry asked clearly checking her out. To my dismay so was Jack.

"This is Donna. She's Ella's kid" Aunt Marcia said. Ella was Aunt Marcia's best friend.

"Cool" Jerry said

"Be nice Donna those two over there are my nephew and niece" Aunt Marcia said. The girl Donna nodded and came closer to us.

"Hey it's so nice to meet you. Marcia has told me so much about you guys" Donna said. She sounded nice.

"Great I'll be in my office if you guys need anything" Aunt Marcia said. Yay now I have a girl to talk to.

"Hey do you want to borrow one of my bikinis? We could swim together" I offered. She looked at me up and down and frowned.

"No thanks I'd rather shoot myself than wear something of yours" she said in a totally snotty voice. Woah! What happened? She just brushed past me and took off her clothes revealing a very skimpy pink bikini. My mouth dropped. She was unbelievable. To think she was actually nice! She strutted over to Jack and winked.

"Hey what's your name? she asked batting her eyelashes uncontrollably.

"Jack" he said smiling such a charming smile. My heart clenched. I was so jealous. Crap! I turned to Brett and distracted myself by making out with him. After a while we pulled apart.

"Let's go I'm tired of being out here" he said his voice husky. I nodded and followed him up to my room. I knew why he wanted to go inside. He was too turned on for his own good.

As we did it I couldn't help but try and feel good. Brett was good don't get wrong. He knew exactly what to do but whenever we do it-it seems forced and I just want to distract myself from reality. After finishing up Brett kissed my lips tenderly and went in for shower. I lay on the bed and sighed. It seems harder and harder to be with him.

When he got out of the shower I took a quick one and changed into a blue tank and black shorts. I went downstairs to see Brett watching T.V. I went over to him and laid my head on his shoulders. A few minutes Jack came in. Donnas' arm was wrapped around his waist and they were both laughing. I rolled my eyes. I turned back to the T.V. then suddenly heard the back door slam.

"What the hell?" Jerry asked. I turned back and he was glaring at me and Brett. Whoops.

"What?" I asked looking innocent.

"You two totally disappeared" he said

"And you just figured out?" I asked

"Why is your hair wet?" he demanded. I laughed

"I took a shower" I said

"Why? Because you just had SEX" he asked. I winced. Aunt Marcia could probably hear this.

"So what if I did? Me and Brett are together" I said

"I said you weren't allowed" he said

"I make my own decisions" I said pulling Brett back to my room. He started to trail kisses on my jaw to my neck. I sighed.

"Not now Brett. I'm tired" I said. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me. Soon his breathing became slower and I knew he was asleep. I followed suit and soon fell asleep too.

**Done And don't worry some KICK is soon to come**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when I woke it was still a little dark out. I couldn't go back to sleep because I was worried I was going to have more dreams about Jack. I just have to forget about him and him and be satisfied with who I have Brett. I changed into my grey skinny jeans and my sequined tank. I went downstairs to hear someone humming. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jack.

"Hey" I said. He turned and smiled.

"Hey how was your sleep?" he asked looking a bit strange.

"Good" I said

"I'm sure it was" I heard him mutter. I raise my eyebrows.

"So is that girl still here?" I asked looking around.

"Donna?" he asked I nodded

"Yeah" I said

"Oh yeah she left yesterday" he said. I was kind of surprised. I guess I expected her to sleep over with someone. Namely Jack.

"I'm going to make breakfast want any?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Sure" he said. I nodded and went looking in the fridge. I found cartons of eggs. I got that out and also some bread so I could make toast. I mixed the eggs together and chopped tomatoes for some omelets.

"So you told Jerry about sleeping with Brett? Jack asked suddenly.

"I guess I mean it doesn't even matter we're both grown up" I said

"But aren't you worried of getting pregnant?" he asked.

"We're careful" I said.

"You could never be too careful. Things happen" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't the right person to be lecturing me Jack. You've slept with half of the high school" I reminded him. He winced.

"Maybe I want to change" he said

"Does it matter? You should've never been the person you were in the first place" I said

"I know" he whispered. It was silent for awhile.

"Jack I didn't mean to sound harsh" I said

"Yeah but what you said was true. Would things matter if I were different back then?" He asked. I was confused by his question.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Before he could answer me both Jerry and Brett came into the kitchen. Jerry glaring at Brett.

"Hey babe" Brett said. I smiled and took the omelet out of the pan and placed it on 4 different plates. I put a little more into Jerry's hoping maybe he'd forget yesterday.

"Anything to drink Jerry?" I asked sweetly. He looked up and shook his head.

"You're going to have to do much better than this. And yes I would like some orange juice" he said. I nodded and poured some orange juice into his cup. I sat down and picked at my food.

"About yesterday…"I started. Jerry sighed.

"We'll talk about it later" he said. I nodded and quickly finished my breakfast. After I was done Jerry told me to come to his room so we could talk.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kim" he said. I frowned

"You weren't any better" I said

"Kim I care about you and I don't want you to regret anything you do. Can you be sure Brett is the one?" he asked. NO. Because in my mind Jack was the only one for me.

"I don't know" I tell him instead. He nodded.

"Then I want you to stop this sexual activity between you two until you can surely tell me he's the one" he said. I nodded. It wasn't going to be hard to stop sleeping with Brett. It was harder to sleep with him in the first place.

"I promise I'll sop" I said sincerely. He smiled.

"Good" he smiled and kissed my forehead. We both got up and went downstairs. Donna was back. Gosh I already hated her!

"Hey there!" she said when Jerry came down. She was sitting on Jack's lap and Jack didn't seem to mind one bit. And he tried to lecture me this morning. The nerve!

"Hi what are you doing here? Jerry asked.

"I was free and wanted you GUYS to come hang out with me" she said emphasizing 'guys'.

"Want to come Kim" Jack asked. Donna glared.

"I didn't invite her" she said. I scoffed

"She's my girlfriend" Brett said, the same time Jerry said "She's my sister."

"Whatever" Donna huffed.

"You guys have fun I'm not in the mood to hang out with skanks" I said. Donna glared at me. I smirked.

As they walked out Jack said "Are you sure? I'll stay home." How sweet! A little strange but sweet.

"No, go have fun I'll be okay" I said. He nodded reluctantly and followed the others out. Alright what to do now?

While they were gone I stayed and stared at the ceiling. Seriously that's what I did half of the time. The other half was spent tanning. For some reason I really wanted to skinny dip, or tan totally naked. That would be fun and something so unlike me. I thought of a few things I'd like to do and added it to my "Try and Get Done by the End of the Summer" list. Some things on my list: go skinny dipping with a guy, tan totally naked, have sex on the beach. Yeah so those were just some of the steamy things on my list. I also had some normal ones. Like bungee jumping or riding in a hot air balloon. All seemed fun and adventurous and I wanted to get some done.

About an hour and a half later the boys came back. They were all laughing and so was Donna. They came out to the pool.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow Kay?" she said in a totally high voice. Man she seemed so nice at first. She shot me a victorious look before strutting out. I rolled my eyes. Brett came over and smiled at me obviously eyeing my black skimpy bikini.

"Hey babe" he said. I smiled.

"How was your time? I asked. He shrugged.

"Wish you would've been there" he said kissing my cheek. I laughed.

"Yeah I'm a pretty fun person" I said. He nodded

"Are you done out here" he asked. I nodded

"Yeah I'm about done out here?" I said. He smiled

"Good let's head inside now" he said. I mentally rolled my eyes. This gut was definitely addicted or something.

"Not today" I whispered to him on the way inside. He frowned.

"Oh come on" he said

"Brett I don't want my brother to hate me okay" I said. He nodded and kissed me softly

"Anything for you" he said. I smiled. I took a quick shower and changed into my black booty shorts and a pink tank. I wrapped a pink silk robe around me and walked out. As I was walking Jack came up behind me.

"Kimberly you shouldn't wear things like that" he groaned. I laughed.

"Come on Jack. Time to eat" I said

"Couldn't I just have you" he whispered in my ear smirking. By now I'm sure I was as red as a cherry. I rolled my eyes and ignored him as I went downstairs. Jerry and Brett were in the kitchen eating some kind of sandwich.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jerry demanded.

"I'm wearing clothes" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Put something else on" he said sternly.

"Shut up" I said and got out a plate and made a PB&J sandwich. Suddenly Brett's phone went off and he went out of the room to answer it. He came back 5 minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Got to go somewhere babe. Apparently a friend is here and I'll be with them tonight" he said. I nodded.

"See you" I said. He kissed me swiftly on the forehead and bolted. Jack chuckled and I gave him a look.

"Man he's an awesome boyfriend. Sprinted out of here as quick as possible" he said. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Brett is a good guy" I said

"Only good? Isn't he great, smoking wild?" he asked. It was obvious what he was talking about. I blushed and Jerry glared at nothing in particular.

"Shut up" I mumbled. He laughed

"I'm heading to bed" I announced. I got up to my room and fell on the bed kind of exhausted. I closed my eyes and had a very vivid dream of me and Jack.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OK people I'm back sorry for the long wait I had so much work to do. Also tell all your moms or some of you possible mom readers HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack!" I shouted. He chuckled. He was hovering over me his bare chest pressed against my bare chest. He brushed his lips over mine and I could feel a smirk on his face. I took hold of his face and crashed his lips onto mine moaning at the wonderful feeling it brought me.

"Kim I love you" he whispered onto my lips. I shivered out of pleasure.

"I love you too" I murmured.

"Good" he said smiling. He kissed me on the cheek moving to my jaw and then my neck and back to my lips. I giggled when he brushed his hand over my stomach.

"Kim"

"Yes?"

"Kim! Kim! Wake Up!" I sprang up and looked around alarmed. I looked into Jack's deep brown eyes amusement obvious in his eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked confused.

"What kind of dream were you having? He asked looking knowingly at me. I blushed.

"Nothing" I said.

'You and Brett must've been getting it on" he said frowning slightly. If only he knew I was dreaming of him.

"I wasn't dreaming about me and Brett having sex. I don't need to dream about that" I said.

"Because you have sex in real life?" he asked raising an eye brow. I rolled my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Sometime past midnight" he said. I groaned and turned around trying to fall asleep again. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

"Jack?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

"What are you doing" I asked. He chuckled.

Sleeping" he said. I turned around to face him. His eyes were closed and his breathing already started to slow. I smiled and brushed his hair away from his face and sighed. I'm just going to enjoy this one moment. I buried my face into his chest and took in his wonderful masculine scent that makes him who he is. His arms tightened around my waist and I fell asleep to the slow beating of his heart.

When I woke up the next morning I had a smile on my face. It was probably goofy looking. And do you know what I saw when my eyes were able to finally focus? Jack's sexy sleeping face. Yeah I so wish I could always wake up like this. I remembered last night and smiled. I looked up at him again and looked at how peaceful he was. I so wanted to kiss him right now. I tried to squirm out of his grasp. I failed. His grip tightened and he had a frown on his face.

"Kiki" he moaned. My eyes widened. Kiki? As in short for Kimberly. Truth be told I haven't been called Kiki in awhile but still. Kiki is what people used to call me. Was he dreaming about me? A smile formed itself on my face at the thought. I tried one more time to get out of his hold. This time I succeeded. I went to the closet and picked out a pair of distressed denim shorts with a woven belt, a Barbie girl crop top and some strappy leather sandals. I walked out of the kitchen and by that time Jack was awake. And topless he was only in his boxers and stretching and it was hard not to drool. He noticed me and smiled.

"Hey Kim" he said. What no Kiki?

"Who's Kiki?" I asked smirking. He looked confused and then realization hit him. But instead of blushing like I would have he smiled and looked kind of distant or dreamily.

"Someone from my past that was pretty darn good" he said. My heart shattered. And here I was thinking it was me.

"Whatever" I mumbled and threw the dirty clothes in the corner.

"You look nice Kim" he said. I nodded

"Thanks now can you get out? I asked. He smiled and got out. I sighed swiftly swiped lip gloss on my lips and went downstairs. I looked around Brett wasn't home yet and he didn't even call me. I wonder where he is.

"Kim do you want strawberries or bananas?" Jerry asked. There were pancakes on the table.

"Both" I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"You're such a little piggy" he joked. I scrunched up my nose and mad an oink sound which received a smile from him.

"Woah didn't know I walked into Old McDonalds farm" I turned around there was an amused Jack. He was wearing cargo shorts and a red and white stripped polo. It fitted him, everything fitted him. Even if he was in his birthday suit. Alright mental image! Drool!

"I'm a piggy!" I squealed. He laughed.

"I'm so the rooster" Jerry said.

"Moo I'm a cat" Jack said. I gave him a funny look.

"Cats don't moo silly duck!" I said punching his arm lightly. I may have been a little high.

"Cats can do anything they want. I'm a cat that moos" he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Cats can do anything they want. I'm a cat that moos" he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Whatever Jack you're so lame. I'm cooler. I'm a piggy" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You wish you were a cat that mooed" he said. I shook my head.

"Na-uh" I insisted

"Are we 4?" Jerry asked laughing

"No we are not Mr. Rooster" I said

"We're 5!" Jack exclaimed. We all started cracking up. Then the front door open and closed. In walked Brett. Suddenly the mood was gone and Brett was giving Jack dirty looks.

"Hey baby" he said. I smiled.

"How were your friends?" I asked

"Awesome best time ever" he said. I nodded

"Good go change and head down for breakfast" I said. He smelled funny. He nodded and went upstairs. I turned to Jack and smiled at him. He had a look on his face.

"What's wrong kitten?" I asked

"Nothing" he said. He had a funny look and it looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Jerry didn't look any different from his state. I quickly finished my breakfast and went upstairs. Right as I entered the room Brett swiftly said 'bye' and hung up the phone. Who was he talking to?

"Hey" I said. He went over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wait here I'll take a shower and maybe we can hangout" he said. I nodded and went over to the bed. As he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower I grabbed his phone and scrolled through his recent calls. The most recent one was a weird number I haven't seen before. My finger was on the call button. Ready to call the mysterious person. Should I call? Shouldn't I trust him?

**More to come tonight**


	7. Chapter 7

Call. Don't call. Call. Don't call

Angel- don't call sweetie. He was probably just talking to one of his buddies. Trust is important in a relationship and you need to trust him.

Devil: Push the damn button and just call. He's probably cheating on you. He was no good for you anyway. Call!

Devil: My gosh just call! You have to be strong! Call and find out what's going on.

I was seriously going crazy having internal battles with my mind. Just before I could even make up my mind Brett emerged from the bathroom. I quickly placed the phone back where was and stood up.

"Hey are you done" I asked he raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah is something wrong?" he asked looking worried. It was probably just nothing. I'm just worrying too much.

"I'm fine" I said he nodded and grabbed my hand and put me out of the room. I had an uneasy in my stomach but I ignored it and followed him. We walked back in the kitchen where Jack, Jerry, and even Aunt Marcie were.

"Hey Auntie" I said she smiled at me.

"Hi Kimberly" she said. She glanced at Brett and knitted her eyebrows together.

"What's wrong" she shook her head.

"Nothing honey. Alright behave kids. I'm going to work but I'll be back later. Donna might come over." Aunt Marcie said. I rolled my eyes. Brett stiffened slightly from beside me. I pulled away from his grasp and gave him a funny look. He just smiled at me though he looked uneasy. What was wrong with people these days?

"Bye" We all said to Aunt Marcie. She left and we all were just standing awkwardly not looking at each other. As much as I may enjoy this I'm bored.

"I'm bored" I voiced

"You are so whiny" Jerry said

"I don't care" I said making my point by stopping my foot. Brett rolled his eyes at me.

"Just stop Kim you're acting so immature" Brett chastised. I frowned and stopped.

"Don't tell her what to do" Jack defended.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to cry" I said

"He has no right to order you around" Jack said. Brett rolled his eyes.

"Come on we're leaving" Brett said. He took a grip of my hand and pulled me out.

"Where are we going" I asked.

"A hotel" he said

"Brett we're not staying at a hotel" I said. He sighed.

"Sorry I might hang out with my friends again later" he said. I nodded

"Sure" I said. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where do you want to go babe?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Whatever" I said. He nodded and drove to the movies.

When the movie was over, we headed back home. Jerry was gone but Jack was still there. In place of Jerry was Donna. Great.

"Hey Jack" I said. I turned to Donna. "Destiny?" She rolled her eyes.

"Donna" she corrected. I clapped my hands together.

"That was it. Totally that name just doesn't fit you" I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Care to tell me what does?" she asked. I nodded and widened my eyes.

"Slut, whore, hoe. Take your pick" I said smiling sweetly. She scowled at me.

"Whatever you say. You're just jealous of the things I have" she said.

"That's it. I wish I had STD" I said.

"Everything you got I have" she said. She cast a glance at Brett and winked. He stiffened

"Calm down" Jack said standing up from where he was sitting on the couch.

"You should leave" I said to Lauren.

"I don't have to. Aunt Marcie invited me over" she said.

"1. She's not even you're real aunt and I'm uninviting you" I said. She puffed her chest and swayed her hips from side to side as she left. I didn't miss the wink and quick touch she gave to Brett on the way out. What was that?

"Want to watch T.V.? Jack asked. I nodded and sat down. Brett took a seat next to me. A few seconds later his phone received a text.

"My friend is inviting me over to his house. I'll call you later" he said. I nodded and watched him go. I turned back to Jack and he had a sad smile on his face.

"Want to do something else?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I said. He nodded and we flipped through the channels and couldn't decide what to watch.

"I'm bored" Jack said. I nodded in agreement. We got up and decided to make an ice cream sundae.

"Whip cream!" I shouted. How could I forget that? My ice cream sundae was vanilla ice cream topped with strawberries, bananas, hot fudge, chocolate chips, and now whips cream.

"Can I see that?" Jack asked. I nodded and handed him the whip cream. Suddenly I felt whip cream on my face.

"Jack!" I hollered. He laughed.

"You look hilarious" he said. I rolled my eyes and snatched the whip cream from him squirting him. After another half an hour of us flinging food at ourselves we cleaned up.

"You missed a spot" I said smiling. I took my hand and wiped away a line of chocolate on his cheek.

"You too" he said bending closer to my face. My breath caught.

"Where?" I asked my voice shaky.

"I'll get it" he said slowly. I nodded not tearing my gaze from his. He leaned in slowly and his lips soon met the corner of my mouth. He pulled back slowly and smiled.

"Got it" he said.

"Thanks" I said trying to calm down my fast beating heart. I turned my head away.

"I'm going to go take a shower" he said. I nodded

"Me too" I said. I went to take a shower and went downstairs. Jack was on the couch watching AFV. I sat down next to him and laughed at the crazy things caught on tape. Soon my eyes drooped and I fell asleep on Jack's shoulder.

The next Morning

I snuggled deeper into the extremely comfortable pillow. I got a whiff of it and it smelled comforting and safe. Manly. I snuggled even deeper and sighed out of contentment at how comfortable I was feeling.

"What the hell is this?"

I sprang up and looked around. I looked into the eyes of an angry looking Brett. I heard someone groan from beside me. Jack. I suddenly remembered falling asleep on the couch last night.

"What" I asked yawning

"What is this" he demanded

"Don't worry nothing happened" Jack said getting up and stretching. Brett glared at Jack and pulled me away. I yanked back my hand and frowned.

"Nothing happened Brett" I said. I was frustrated that he thought something may have happened when clearly nothing did. I wish

"I'm sorry babe. I just love you" he said kissing my forehead. I nodded not knowing how to reply.

"Just chill I said finally

"Kim I never want us to separate okay? If I do something wrong promise to forgive me. If you mess up I'll forgive you" he said looking a bit guilty.

"Sure Brett" I said. H smiled and hugged me tightly. I took a smell of him but didn't get attracted to it. It just smelled like the cologne from Abercrombie and Fitch that's so intoxicating you could smell it a mile or 2 away. I pulled away and told him I needed to get changed. I changed into shorts and a purple V-neck and my purple flip flops.

"Babe what do you want to do?" Brett asked standing up once I got out of the bathroom. I shrugged.

"Change and we'll think about it" I told him. He nodded and went into the bathroom. I went over to the bed and sat down feeling something under my butt. I pulled the object out and found that it was Brett's phone. I sighed and checked the calls and there was that weird number again. My finger itched to push the call button. I needed to confront him.

Devil: You go girl! Confrontation Yay!"

Angel: Oh shut up!"

Devil: Oooohhhh you said a Bad word

Angel: Shut up is not a bad word.

Devil: Whatever

I'm officially crazy. I can practically see a devil and an angel resting on my shoulders. I put down the phone and decided I would just call Brett before confronting the number. I set the number in my phone for later. Brett came out and we took a walk, our hands intertwined. We neared a park and I pulled him to the swings. It was time.

"Brett where have you been for the last 2 days?" I asked. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"A Friend" he said

"Who?" I asked

"I don't think you know the person" he said. I nodded.

"Alright" I said

"I love you Kim" he said. I nodded

"Yeah" I whispered. He got up and held my face looking deep in my eyes

"I'm serious Kim. I make stupid mistakes I admit but I'll always love you" he said. I smiled Uh I wish I felt the same way.

"Brett I just…" my voice broke. I took a deep breath.

"Don't say anything Kim. Let's just let loose and go to this party. It'll be fun" he said. I nodded. We both got up and walked up and walked back home. I just need a party to clear my mind and relax myself.

When we got home I told Jerry and Jack that me and Brett were going to this party. They said they would join. I went up to my room and picked out a polka dot bustier, southwestern print frayed denim shorts and polka dot platform wedges. I pulled my hair down to so it was wavy and put a black straw fedora on my head and I was ready. The only make up I had was some lip gloss and eye shadow to give my eyes a smokier look.

"I'm ready" I announced after I made my way downstairs.

"You look nice" I turned around and saw Jack. He was wearing dark fitted jeans and a white V-neck. Drool!

"You too" I said. Soon my brother and Brett came down. I grabbed my phone on the way out to the car. I sat in the front since Brett was driving.

"So whose party is this?" Jerry asked. Brett shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just know anyone who wants to come is invited." She said shrugging. Jerry nodded. He still seemed tense around Brett but he was improving.

We arrived the party and went in. Everyone separated and I lost track of where Brett was. I didn't really care. I was seriously letting loose. I was drinking the beer as if it was water and I even had a few shots. I was so wasted but felt so good. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number. I walked outside and sat down on the porch. I wasn't sure who I was calling but I didn't care. On the 2nd ring someone picked up.

"Hey Brett! Are you tired of Kim already? You're welcome to come over" I froze. I knew that voice didn't I? "Brett are you there? Like I said you're welcome to come here anytime and I'll pleasure you like the other nights" I shut the phone and felt so shocked.

"Donna" I chocked

**Oooo ended with a cliffhanger**

**Done with my Last chapter of the night hope you like.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you alright?" I turned and saw a concerned looking Jack. I had been sobbing for who knows how long. I don't even know why I was crying. I mean I didn't even like him that much. I shook my head and wiped away my tears. He sat down next to me and I wrapped my hands around him burying my head into his chest taking in his comforting smell.

"He cheated on me" I whispered. My voice was all weird from crying.

"I know" he said. I pulled away and looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I figured that one day when he came home. He just had that look" he said. I felt anger rush through my veins

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded standing up

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if it was true or not" he said standing up also. I rolled my eyes

"It would've saved me this pain wouldn't it?" I asked my voice cracking. He nodded

"Sorry Kim" he said. I felt tears stream down my face faster. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I don't know why I'm even crying. I don't even like him anymore" I admitted. Jack stroked my hair.

"You'll be fine" he murmured into my hair. I took a deep breath.

"I know" I said. I pulled back and smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. I nodded

"Yup just needed to get that out of my system" I said

"Are you breaking up with him?" he asked

"I guess I have to" I said

"Good luck Kim" he said. He leaned in and pecked my shortly on the lips and walked away. Even if it was short I felt tingles all over my lips. My hands reached over to my lips and traced it. I broke out of my trance and walked to find Brett. It was time it ended.

I found Brett quickly by a few girls. How could I be so stupid not to see that he cheated on me? He saw my approach and came over to me kissing me on the cheek.

"We need to talk" I said. He looked confused but nodded. We walked outside and sat down against a tree.

"What's up?" he asked

"We're over" I said

"You're drunk" he said. I shook my head

"You cheated on me" I said. As soon as he heard what I said he froze.

"It was a mistake. You said you would forgive me" he said. I laughed though nothing was funny

'That was before I found out you cheated on me" I said.

"Babe you know I love you" he said

"I don't feel the same Brett" I said

"Is it because of Jack?" he asked

"No it's not about that it's about the fact that you cheated on me" I said

"Kim we're meant to be together" he said with pleading eyes. I shook my head.

"If you believed that you wouldn't have done it" I said. He hugged me.

"Don't do this" he pleaded. I began to cry again.

"This totally ruined my summer" I said. He pulled away

"Give me another chance" he begged. I took a deep breath

"Brett…"

"Please Kim. It was a mistake" he said. I took his hand and kissed his cheek. It was my final goodbye. The last thing he will remind me by. The last physical contact I was probably ever going to have with him again. A simple farewell.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. I stood up and left him where he was going back to the party. I sat alone wallowing in my grief as people around me were having fun and getting drunk. Brett tried to approach me but I didn't want to see him and just pushed him away or headed to a different room avoiding him. After about 5 failed attempts he finally got the message sighed and left me alone. Which I was thankful for. I needed time alone to just think and assess all the things that just happened.

By the time we went home it was only Jerry, Jack and me in the car. As we were leaving the house Jack saw Brett and punched him a couple of time, but Jerry was able to pull him away before he was able to kill the gut even thought he wanted to also. I may not love Brett and he may have cheated on me but I still care about him. I'm not going to tell him I want to be friends because that would be a lie. I barely wanted to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Jerry asked. I nodded

"I'm fine" I said. He nodded

"I'll kill him" Jerry mumbled as he walked pass me. Right before Jack walked ahead of me I gripped his hand and pulled him back.

"Stay with me okay?" I asked. He smiled. We both went to my room and changed. I changed into a red tank and black booty shorts while he was just in his boxers. We laid on the bed next to each other and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're not with him anymore" Jack said after awhile of silence.

"Me too" I said turning to look at him.

"How long will it take you to move on?" he asked

"I don't know" I said. It could take hours I'm not sure.

"Well just don't go back to that cheating ass okay?" he said. I nodded

"I won't" I said feeling so sure I wouldn't

"Good he mumbled. I smiled and cuddled into him. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt so nice. It was natural and perfect to be in his arms.

"Goodnight" I said

"Sweet dreams Kim" he said. I took a deep breath of his scent and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I..." his voice was cut off before I could finish hearing the rest because I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I stretched and felt that the side of me was empty. That's weird. I opened my eyes and looked at the spot. Jack was gone. I got up and took a shower and changed into athletic shorts and a T-shirt with the words "Elephant shoes on the front and a picture of an elephant wearing shoes on the back. I went downstairs and Aunt Marcie was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hello Kim" she said when she saw me. I smiled. I looked around and Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jerry?" I asked

"He and his cute friend went for a quick run" she said. I nodded

"I broke up with Brett" I said. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows.

"Really? I'm not surprised. He didn't look right for you" she said

"Well I'm just telling you because if he come don't let him in" I said. She nodded

"Will do" she said

"Who do you think looks right for me?" I asked

"Someone that looks like that boy Jack. Even better if it was him" she said. I smiled

"I wish" I muttered. She must've heard because she turned off the stove and came to sit across from me.

"You'll get him Kim" she said sounding so confident. I laughed

"No I won't I said. She shook her head.

"You may not see it but that boy likes you" she said

"Aunt Marcie you're crazy" I said "You can't tell"

"Of course I can. Don't you like that boy?" she asked

"More than any boy I've ever liked" I said sighing. She smiled and looked victorious.

"Honey just by that I know everything I need to. That boy looks at you the same way you look at him" she said and stood up. She walked out of the room leaving so many thoughts in my mind. Does Jack really look at me like I look at him?

**Done Hope you like it and make sure you review ; )**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi people I'm back with a new chapter I hope you like it.

I pondered on the thought for awhile before standing up and going back up to my room. Aunt Marcie was wrong. Jack couldn't like me. I'm his best friend's little sister. Someone he annoys and probably thinks of as a sister as well. That's the only reason he stayed with me when me and Brett broke up. The only reason that he even cared. He was just watching out for me. Anything else I think is just wishful thinking.

On the way upstairs I bumped into Jack. He smiled as he read my shirt.

"I love you too" he said. Even though I knew he was just referring to the shirt my heart fluttered and I wished he meant it.

"Whatever" I said and brushed past him. I went in my room and lay on the bed. There was nothing to do and my summer is officially ruined. It was just the beginning too which sucks.

*2 hours later*

"I win!" I yelled while fist pumping. After almost spending an hour in my room doing absolutely nothing I went out to the arcade with Jerry and Jack where we were playing shooting and racing games. I was so awesome I beat them almost every time.

"This game is so messed up" Jerry complained hitting the steering wheel. I clicked my tongue at him.

"You're such a sore loser" I said shaking my head

"Alright once more. If you in I'll pay for your ice cream" he said. I nodded.

"Anything I want?" I asked. He nodded I nodded and we shook on it. A few minutes later I won. Again

"Screw this I'm so over it! Jerry said

"Ice cream!" I screamed. Jack laughed

"What would you like?" the girl behind the counter of the ice cream asked. She was fairly pretty with her brown hair. She had a kind smile on her face. I could also see that Jerry was totally checking her out.

"2 scoop of chocolate ice cream with hot fudge, chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles in a waffle bowl please" I said with a cheeky smile. She nodded and got my ice cream. Jerry gaped at me.

"Pig" he muttered.

"Loser" I shot back. He rolled his eyes.

"Vanilla ice cream" Jack ordered.

"You're so boring" I said. He shrugged

"He's being nice and not making a hole in my wallet" Jerry said

"Hey you offered" I said. The girl behind the counter gave us our ice cream and I dug in instantly.

"Sorry how much is it going to be?" Jerry asked

"It's on the house" the girl smiled. I loved her already.

"Thanks what's your name?" Jerry asked. Aw how cute!

"Mika" the girl said

"Hi I'm Jerry" he said. Mika smiled and nodded

"I'm Kim!" I said through a mouthful of ice cream. I was totally embarrassing Jerry and I was enjoying every moment of it. Jack must've realized it because he pulled me away and dragged me to a booth.

"Let the couple be" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're no fun" I said

"I'm lots of fun in bed" he said with a smirk. A dirty image flashed through my mind and I blushed. He smiled.

"I'm sure you are" I said.

"You wanna try" he suggested moving his eye brows up and down.

"Ha-ha no" I said. He nodded and quickly finished his ice cream. He tried to get a scoop of mine but I slapped his hand.

"Get your own" I said

"Don't be greedy" he said.

"Mine!" I said pulling the waffle bowl away from him. He rolled his eyes and leaned over the table and liked the ice cream off my spoon.

"Jack!" I said. He smirked.

"Yum maybe I'll try some of that next time" he said. I scooped another spoonful and looked at him evilly.

"Here have some more" I said. He opened his mouth and instead of feeding it into his mouth I 'missed' and it landed on his nose.

"Whoops" I said sounding innocent. He wiped it off and wiped it on my cheeks.

"My bad" he said smiling" I tried to lick it off but my tongue was so not long enough to reach my cheeks.

"Let me help" he said leaning over the table and licking both of my cheeks. I froze in surprise.

"You're so disgusting" I said

"I know" he said licking his fingers. I rolled my eyes and then finished my ice cream. After finishing and waiting for another 10 minutes Jerry came back with a smile on his face. I guess he got her number or something.

"Best summer so far" Jerry said with a grin. I groaned

"Glad you think so" I said. Jack looked at me sadly and threw his arms around my shoulders

"You'll be okay" he said as we walked to the car. Funny thing was I believed him.

"So you want to? Jerry asked me. I shrugged

"Sure" I said. Jerry was inviting Mika over even though he just met her yesterday. He asked me if I wanted to join them in swimming. I was looking for a bikini when all of a sudden my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered not looking at the caller I.D.

"I can't believe you forgot about me!" a voice yelled. Grace

"Oh my god! Grace!" I screamed

"Thanks at least you remembered my name" she scoffed.

"I'm so sorry a lot has happened" I said

"Yeah but you owe me some talking" she said

"Yeah well me and Brett are no longer together" I announced. There was a slight pause.

"Well it didn't seem like it would last" she said

"Glad you told me before" I said. She laughed

"I miss you so much. I have a surprise!" she said.

"What? What is it?" I demanded

"I'm here!" she yelled

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Look outside" she said/ I looked out the window and Grace was down there waving frantically at me. I threw my phone down and ran outside and hugged Grace.

"I can't believe you're here!" I said

"Yeah my mom let me stay here for a week" she said

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Surprise!" she said. I smiled and hugged her again

"Come on want to go swimming with us?" I asked. She nodded eagerly and pulled her bag upstairs to my room. We both changed into our bikinis. She picked out a brown one and I changed into a yellow and white striped one with beaded strings.

"You're so cute" she exclaimed. I smiled

"You too we have to talk later" I said. She nodded and we made our way outside to the pool. Mika was already there next to Jerry. Jerry eyes widened when he saw Grace.

"Grace?" he asked. She smiled

"Hey Jerry!" she said then caught sight of Mika and frowned slightly.

"Hi I'm Mika" Mika said kindly. Grace smiled. I guess she realized she couldn't hate Mika even if she was cuddling next to Jerry. Mika was just to kind to hate.

"I'm here!" a voice squeaked. Who the hell invited her?

"Um who is she?" Grace asked when Miss Slut graced us with her presence. She was in a hot pink skimpy bikini that barely covered anything

"Donna" I said and shuddered to make a point I didn't like her. Grace laughed

"Who are you?" Donna asked frowning

"Tommy" Grace said with a straight face.

"Tommy? That's a boy's name" Donna said. Grace snickered

"I'd rather have a boys' name then a boys' body" Grace shot back. I smiled. Donnas' chest looks a little too fake to be real and she kind of has broad shoulders and she has no soft features that a girl has.

"Whatever" Donna huffed and walked over to Jack and tried to kiss him. Even though he didn't my heart clenched but I ignored it and jumped into the pool with a big splash making Donna shriek. I laughed

We swam for a while before warming ourselves with the fire pit and making smores.

"Yummy!" I said clapping my hands excitedly when Jerry handed me a nicely burnt marshmallow. Donna had left because she couldn't handle the sweets and calories. Too bad for her. Suddenly I felt Grace go stiff from beside me. I turned to look at Mika and Jerry and they were making out. I smiled sympathetically at her. I knew how it felt to like someone and not have them like you back. Story of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so I fist want to start off with saying thank you to all the people who reviewed so far and my last chapter I got 18 reviews the most since I started. That makes me very happy I LUV You Guys!**  
**Now on to the story…**

* * *

"Aw he's such an ass. I feel so bad for you" Grace said after I told her the whole story on what happened with Brett.

"I'm fine now. But it kind of hurts to know I had to end it because he cheated on me with that girl" I said

"Wow I'm so going to rip that girls eyeballs out with my bare hands" Grace threatened. She had a weird dark look on her face that made her look so serious it was scary. I laughed

"No need for violence" I said

"That whore stole your man" she said

"I know but I'll live" I said

"Good move on. It'll be healthy for you" she said. I nodded.

"I would but there may be a problem" I said

"And what is that?" she asked looking confused

"I can't" I said

"Why not?" she asked

"I like someone that doesn't feel the same way" I said frowning

"You already moved on? To who?" she asked

"I never really moved. I've liked him for a long time" I said. Her eyes widened.

"I knew you like Jack Brewer!" she yelled. Luckily Jack and Jerry were not home at the moment.

"How'd you guess?" I asked

"Oh come on. No one can miss the lovey dovey looks you give each other" she said. What? Even she sees it!

"He doesn't like me" I said

"Sure he does" Grace said. I shook my head.

"He's just like a big brother to me" I said

"Well then this is incest because he sure likes you" Grace said. I rolled my eyes

"He doesn't" I said stubbornly. She raised her hands.

"Believe what you want Kim" she said

"So you still like my brother?" I asked. She nodded

"Yeah but he's with that other girl now" she said

"Don't give up they aren't official" I said

"We're officially dating!" I heard my brother yell. My eyes widened. Really? Grace sighed and looked on the verge of tears. Wow that was a scary coincidence.

* * *

"Grace it's alright" I said trying to soothe my best friend who had been crying for almost an hour straight. She went through a lot of ice cream.

"No it's not" she insisted. I sighed and slumped down. She was right. What was there to look forward to when someone you like doesn't like you back and is seeing someone else? Nothing. I sighed again and took a spoonful of ice cream and stuck it in my mouth. I sighed in contentment. In a situation like this food is our only friend.

"I know how you feel" I murmured. She wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Twix?" she offered. I smiled and finished in 3 bites.

"I'm so depressed right now" I said. She nodded in agreement.

"We shouldn't mope" she said.

"I know but I feel like just letting myself go for once" I said. She smiled. We went to my laptop and put on songs and sang them.

"Daisy dukes bikinis on top!" I belt from California Girls. Grace was on the floor laughing like a maniac. Her hair was in crazy tangles and mine was no different. We looked insane and if anyone walked in on us they may just call the police. We were in hysterics.

"So hot we'll malt your popsicles" Grace said dancing around and swaying her hips. It brought tears to my eyes. Not sad tears but tears from laughing so hard. I paused the music and we continued to laugh still. We both sat up and tried to catch our breath.

"This is fun" Grace said. I smiled. It was fun to just let loose and forget all your troubles. If you're sad a good fix is to just let it all out. It's ok to cry just don't let sadness take over your everyday life. Just don't give a shit and eat anything you want and hang out with your friends. Do something that kind of makes you forget your life sucks.

"Yeah it was a great way to just forget" I said. I grabbed a pillow and a smacked Grace right in the face. She glared at me and looked at me mischievously and smacked me back.

"Pillow fight!" she yelled. I laughed and smacked her and she smacked me back. She lunged at me with the pillow and we fell to the floor rolling around and trying to hit each other. Our faces were both red and I bet we looked like a mess but I didn't care. This was fun. It was fun smacking my best friend's face with a fluffy pillow. This went on for a while until we heard the doorbell rang. We froze

"I'll get it" my brother announced. There was a sad expression on Grace's face. I smiled and hugged her.

"What the hell are you doing here? I heard my brother scream all of a sudden. I was confused to what was going on down there. There was more screaming and another voice I couldn't make out.

"Just leave her alone" I heard Jack say. "You've done enough damage" Funny how Bray hurt me as well. But who was he talking to? I seriously had no clue.

"We should see what's going on" I said. Grace nodded and trailed behind me as I went downstairs.

"I just want to talk to her" a voice said.

"She doesn't want to see you – you are not allowed here" Jack growled. I walked over to the front door and looked up a shocked expression on my face.

"Brett?"

* * *

**Done so I left you off with a cliffhanger.**  
**I wonder what Brett is doing there?**  
**Does he want to try to win Kim's heart back?**  
**Will she take him back? **  
**All important questions but you won't find out until tomorrow.**  
**I might update early because I don't have to be at school until 12 because it's HSA time and 9****th**** graders have to take their Algebra HSA but I don't because I took mine last year and passed (I'm in the 10****th****).**  
**So byeeee : )**


	11. Author's note

**Authors Note**

**Hey Guys sorry I didn't finish my chapter tonight I got distracted watching dancing with the stars. Tonight was the finals but the winner is not announced until tomorrow so if you guys really loved me you guys would do me a huge favorite and vote for Zendaya I love her and really want her to win you can do it by calling this number****_ (1-800-868-3406)_**** or you can go on the website****__**** or on****_ facebook_****.**

**Thanx I love you and I will update tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok I'm so sorry it's like I completely dropped off of the face of the planet. I haven't updated in forever but I would like to thank everyone who messaged me and left reviews for me to update my story I give you permission to hate me. But anyway I put this one up just so ya know I'm still alive and so is this story.**

"Hey Kim" Brett said running his fingers through his hair. He looked a mess. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked so tired like he hasn't been getting any sleep at all.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. He stepped forward closer to me but Jerry shoved him back and gave him a menacing glare.

"Leave" Jerry said through gritted teeth clenching his fist. Jack looked pissed too. I sighed and stepped in front of them. I want to know what Brett wanted to tell me.

"It's alright" I told them. I motioned for Brett to talk. He smiled.

"Can we just talk?" he asked. Should we? I mean with what we've been through I guess I can give him this much.

"Yeah" I said. Jack and Jerry stared at me in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Grace asked. She saw Brett and a murderous glare flashed on her face.

"I'm just going to talk to Brett" I said calmly. Her eyes widened.

"Why would you do that? Don't waste your breath on him!" Grace said. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine" I said and walked out to the front porch. Brett followed me out.

"How are you?" he asked sitting beside me.

"Surprisingly better than I thought" I said. He nodded

"I'm sorry" he whispered. I turned to him and shook my head.

"That doesn't change anything" I said

"I know but I just wanted you to know" he said

"Is that all you came here to say? That you're sorry?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed without humor.

"That's not even half of it Kim. I know that sleeping with Donna was a mistake. It was a stupid mistake that I wished I could take back" he said.

"I can't believe you cheated on me. To tell you the truth we just weren't working out but it hurt that you cheated on me" I said a little angry. He nodded

"I'm an idiot okay. I took you for granted. I thought that maybe with whatever I did it'll be okay because I'll still have you around. But I know I lost you for good now" he said. I stared up at the sky.

"Kim I come here today to talk to you. I'm not going to ask or beg for you to take me back because I know it's impossible. I know that I lost my chance. Besides I know your heart belongs to another" he said. I froze

"What?" I asked

"I'm not stupid Kim. I know how you feel about Jack. I guess I cheated because I believed that you were going to leave me anyway and I had to move on. I know it's not an excuse but I did it anyways. Kim all I want is for us to be okay. We don't even have to be friends. I just want you to forgive me. Maybe not today or tomorrow but please don't hate me forever. I wouldn't be able to live with that" he said his face full of desperation. I smiled.

"I'll forgive you one day Brett I promise" I said. It was true. I would forgive him one day. It might take awhile but it would happen. He smiled

"That's all I ask for Kim. Will you do me one last favor?" he asked. I nodded

"Sure" I said

"Tell Jack how you feel. I wouldn't want him to miss out on someone as great as you. And make sure you let him know he's one hell of a lucky guy" he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Bye Brett" I whispered. He stood up and went to his car and drove away. I went back into the house in tears. Happy tears.

"Did that ass hurt you?" Jerry asked. I wiped away my tears and shook my head.

"He hurt no one but himself" I said. Jerry gave me a confused look. I smiled and headed upstairs. On the way I say Jack. He gave me a short hug but that hug meant everything. It made me make the decision that I would tell Jack how I felt before this summer ended. I needed to. Brett may have ruined this summer but he also may have just made it better.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch. It was nice outside but I seriously couldn't be bothered in moving up from my very comfortable position. I was just too tired from all the event that has happened recently. My eyes drifted off and before I could completely fall asleep I felt someone grasp my arm and yank me into standing position. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Jerry what do you want?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Don't be such a lazy bum. Get up its like 2 in the afternoon" he said. I sighed and went up to my room and lay on the bed closing my eyes. A few seconds later I hear Jerry screaming at the top of his lungs. Is that boy mental?

"What now?" I demanded totally agitated. He smiled innocently at me.

"Get up Kim. Don't lay there all the time it'll become a habit" he said. I stuck my tongue at him and stood up. I grabbed a T- shirt and jeans to change into and went downstairs resting my head on the kitchen counter.

"What are you adamant about me getting out of the house?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"I have company" he said. I rolled my eyes. Man him and Mika were moving fast! I bet Grace is heartbroken. Speaking of Grace where is she?

"Where's Grace?" I asked. He laughed.

"You're a wonderful friend Kim. You neglected her so she and Jack went out to buy some stuff" Jerry answered. At the mere thought of Jack spending time with another girl sent waves of jealously through my body. Which was completely silly? I shouldn't care who he hangs out with. Besides it's just Grace. She knows I have a crush on Jack.

"Well I was just getting a day off that's all. I deserve that" I said frowning. He nodded.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded

"I'm fine" I said

"You sure because the offer still stands. I'll beat the crap out of him" Jerry said looking deadly serious. I laughed

"Thanks big brother. But I think I'll be fine. I'm heading on my way to forgiving him and I don't want you to kill him" I said

"I can't believe you would even think of forgiving that cheat" Jerry said shaking his head. I laughed

"Yeah that's just the type of person I am" I said

"Hey you'll meet someone this summer" he said. I smiled. I already did. Want me to introduce him to you? His name is Jackson Brewer by the way. Oh wait that's your best friend. What a coincidence! Yeah I don't think so.

"Yeah like you and Mika?" I asked looking amused. He blushed slightly. Wow who knew my brother could ever blush. I still feel bad about Grace though.

"I like Mika she's great and totally doesn't act the way she looks" he said. I smiled She's really nice.

"I like her too but are you really serious?" I asked. He shrugged

"It's summer Kim. I'm having fun" he said

"Just don't hurt the girl. She looks pretty tough and I want to have nieces and nephews in the future" I said. He smiled

"I'm not going to let a girl beat me up" he said

"Sure Jerry" I said. He laughed

"Whatever little sis. Now get ready and get out of the house. Everyone's making sure they're scarce when she comes so I want to be sure you will do the same" he said looking at me sternly.

"Yes mother I promise I will be gone for your little date" I said

"It's not really a date" he said slowly

"Alright what would you call it? Educate me" I said pretending to look interested.

"More of a get together. I'm just trying to find out more about her" he said. I smiled

"It's a date" I said

"Yeah I guess" he admitted. I laughed and went back up to my room. I grabbed my bag and was getting ready to head out.

"I'm out peace!" I said heading towards the door

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked

"Wherever the wind takes me" I said and shut the door behind me.

* * *

"Kim!" I turned and saw Grace waving frantically waving at me from inside the car with Jack. I smiled and ran over.

"Hey" I said

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Oh you know just planning to rob a house" I said. She laughed

"Come on girly get in the car" she said. I nodded and slipped into the backseat

"You could sit up here" Grace offered. I shook my head

Jack parked the car. We were at a beach. It was kind of empty

"Um no way. I have nothing to swim in" I said frowning

"Come on we'll have clothes to change into" Grace said stripping off her clothes leaving her only in her underwear. No way!

"No!" I said my eyes widening. Jack looked amused as he took off his shirt and pants leaving him in his boxers. God his muscles were mouthwatering!

"Come on Kim" Grace said pulling me towards the water. I shook my head and held my ground. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted and thrown over someone's shoulder

"Jack put me down. NOW!" I screamed. Jack chuckled and threw me in the water. I landed with a big splash and resurfaced coughing up water. It was freezing!

"Jerks!" I chattered. They both laughed and got in the water. We swam for awhile before heading back home. By that time Jerry was done with his date with Mika.

"It was fun" he said when I asked him about it. Grace looked pained but she just looked away.

"Awesome" I said my teeth chattering. I'm so going to get a cold now! I went up to my room and took a nice warm shower and then changed into sweats.

"I'm going to go to sleep now" Grace said. I nodded and went downstairs. Jack was watching T.V. I went over to him and sat down. He automatically wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I savored the nice warmth it brought me.

I tried to keep my eyes open but they seriously refused and I leaned on Jack's shoulders drifting off to sleep. Before I did Jack kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Kim" he murmured


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning I was vaguely aware of something light brushing across my cheek. It felt good and pressed deeper into it not even realizing it until I heard a low chuckle. My eyes eased opened and I saw Jack looking down at me when an amused expression on his face. Shocked I pulled away swiftly and felt my cheeks color.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I stretch. I heard something weird coming from Jack and looked at his confused. I followed his gaze and it was directed at a small amount of stomach skin I was showing. Also the lacy part of my panties had ridden up. I blushed again and pulled my top down and abruptly stood up. I hurried up to my room and washed my face and then changed into black shorts and a white blouse. I combed through my hair with my fingers and then went back downstairs. By that time Jerry was already awake. He was still in his clothes his slept in and he was yawning.

"Hey" he mumbled as I brushed past him. I smiled and poured myself orange juice and finished it in one gulp before taking a bite of Jerry's pancakes. He pulled his plate away and glared at me. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked. He entered the kitchen looking as hot as ever. He was wearing cargo shorts and a white polo that fitted him perfectly. His hair was its usual wreck but as always natural and good looking.

"Nothing" I said. He raised an eyebrow and then helped himself to some breakfast.

"Any plans for today?" Jerry asked

"No but I'm open to any ideas" Grace said. She came in wearing a short denim skirt and a red tank and purple tank over it. Jerry's eyes flickered to her legs. He cleared his throat and looked away quickly. I smiled

"No Mika today?" I asked

"Nope" Jerry said shrugging. Grace looked ecstatic at the news.

"Well what are you planning?" Grace asked batting her eyelashes wildly at him. Jerry was totally oblivious to her flirty gestures and instead just shrugged not answering.

"How about just going to the mall?" I offered

"Boring" Grace said rolling her eyes.

"What's your idea then" I asked

Now warning for any people that may in the future ask my best friend Grace what her idea is because about an hour later we were at this place to go bungee jumping. She was nuts and she knows I absolutely hat heights. Not that much but I'm terrified of jumping off things. That to me is completely suicidal **(It's true I really am scared of heights lol)** and I'd rather be shot than jump off something and plummet to my death. Uh, bad image.

"It'll be fun" Grace assured me as I kept screaming that I refused to get on. She wanted to split us in pairs. Obviously she was going with Jerry. I so did not want to burst out in tears in front of Jack.

"Come on Kim. It'll be fine. I'll even go first" Jerry said. He took Grace's hand which I could tell she was happy about and dragged her to the platform. They tied them up and they had to stand at the edge getting ready to jump off. Even if I wasn't the one jumping my heart was already beating so hard and I felt like I was soon going to pass out.

"It'll be fine" Jack said and took my hand in his. Surprisingly it calmed me a bit. But not enough to forget that I'm about to jump off. Minutes later Grace and Jerry came back with huge grins on their faces. They were still holding hands.

"Oh Kim you have to try it. It's so much fun!" Grace exclaimed. I felt my palms start to get sweaty as they strapped me up. I was so hyperventilating and it was so embarrassing.

"Whenever you're ready" the bungee jumping instructor said. I took multiple breaths to try and calm myself but it wasn't happening. Jack took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I promise nothing will happen" he said looking sincere. He hugged me and then we walked over to the edge. I took a peek down and felt like I could faint.

"I can't do this" I whispered my voice shaky. He gave my hand a firm squeeze and edged closer to the edge. I'm going to die. Goodbye world. Right before we jumped off and possibly to our death Jack's lips captured mine then all I felt was bliss. It felt like I was soaring in the sky. It was beyond words and beyond comparison. When he pulled away I noticed we were dangling by the cord. I smiled. We didn't die and that experience was actually very exhilarating. I feel like I just got out of my cage and now I'm free.

"How did it feel?" Jack asked

"Awesome!" I said secretly referring to the kiss. He smiled

After this experience I'm more than sure that Jack is the one for me. I know I've always liked him. But I'm more than attracted to him. I trust him and after this I know I can. I feel so safe with him and unbelievably comfortable. This is what a great relationship is. You have to be open with each other and trust of course is also an important part of it. I want so badly to tell him how I feel but I don't want to be rejected. Especially by someone I could very possibly love.

**Ok so I'm finish. Yesterday I read all the reviews I got for the last chapter because I just love getting them they make me happy and make me want to write more but as I was saying I really do apologize for the long wait for the update. Someone asked me to add more kick so that's what I'm trying to do. Someone also asked me when are they going to get together and I just want to say you have to be patient it's going to happen very soon there's only about 6 more chapters left so yeah it'll happen. So that's it bye hope you like and review, favorite, follow, PM or just read I'll be happy with any. : )**


	14. Author's Note Again but Important

Hey guys, please don't hate I just wanted to tell you that I am not dead but I can't update the story yet it's not my fault it's because I don't have any wifi I only got to write this because I was in a wifi area and could post this but that doesn't mean I am not writing so this will give me a little time to make sure the story is good so could you guys send me some ideas that you would think that would make the story more interesting because I have my messages sent to my phone. So yeah sorry but I will be going over my aunt's house in a couple of days to watch her kids and she has wifi so I will update there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys so it's been like 3 months since I updated and I'm sorry a lots been happening my grandmother died and my father had a heart attack and also I had serious writers block so that's why I haven't been on here but the good thing is I'm back and I have a lot of ideas so let's hope the next update won't be too long.****_ Also this chapter will be on the heavy side of T but I don't think it's M._**

Now on with the story…

There are a few things you should know about like. One being that your actions MUST lead to some kind of result. Sometimes those results are good. Like if you studied really hard for a test, the results will be that you will hopefully get a really good grade on the test. However, there are some actions that lead to horrible result.

"I can't believe she is gone" I said laying on the floor and rubbing my full stomach. There were three pizza boxes open in the middle of the floor for us all- Jack, Jerry, and me that's it. Grace went back home yesterday.

"Yeah" Jerry said leaning back too and patting his stomach.

"You'll see her again" Jack said reaching into a pizza box pulling out two pieces of pizza and folding them over each other before taking a huge bite and winking at me.

I snorted and threw a pillow at him. "Ew you're a pig Jack." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

Jack shrugged and took another bite sending a sly look at Jerry before turning his attention back to the TV. Jerry was giving Jack and I suspicious looks. Before we'd sat down to eat I'd caught them whispering together. After that Jack was more quiet than normal.

I felt uncomfortable like Jerry knew exactly what had happened when we went bungee jumping. The thought made me blush.

Jerry glanced at me raising his eye brows. "Can you maybe go to your room or something Kim?"

My brow furrowed. "You want me to leave?" I suddenly felt like it was years ago when Jerry and Jack would tease, ignore me and send me away. Just like they were doing now.

Jerry nodded. I shook my head and slowly got up crossing my arms under my chest. I glanced at Jack and he quickly looked away from me. I pursed my lips and felt my eyes tighten. "Fine I'll just go to my room. You guys have fun." I turned around and walked out of the room angry at them both.

When I made it to my room I glared at the floor wishing they had just let me hang out with them. It's not like I was bothering them or anything.

Sighing I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on my pajamas jumping in the bed and closing my eyes.

* * *

I was woken up by a tickling sensation on my neck. I moaned in appreciation and stretched out arching towards the warmth next to me. I felt my bed shake and opened my eyes gasping and jerking back when I came face to face with Jack. Who was lying in my bed? In only his boxers.

"What are you-"I was cut off when Jack pressed his hot lips to mine. I gasped against his mouth before melting into the kiss. I realized this was Jack and mines official kiss like this. He'd never kissed me like this before.

Jack deepened the kiss. It wasn't gentle. It was rough and aggressive. I twined my arms around his neck and tugged on his hair and Jack growled low in his throat. He threw a leg over mine and pulled me closer to his pelvis. I gasped when I felt his hard erection in between my legs.

Jack tore his lips from mine and worked his way down my neck, stopping at my sweet spot and making me groan. He sucked and bit down roughly, making my fingers tighten in his hair.

Jack rolled on top of me gripping me behind my legs and pulling them apart before setting himself between them. His fingers slipped under the edge of my shirt, working their way up as his lips worked their magic on my jaw and ear lobe.

His finger tips danced across my ribs before his hand finally cupped my breast. I gasped and arched against his warm hand, my body clenching and wanting.

"Kim" he groaned nuzzling my neck and peppering my collar bone with small kisses. He gripped the edge of my shirt and started pulling up.

I gripped his hand my chest heaving and cheeks flushed. "Jack stop," I whispered. As much as I wanted to keep going I was really confused.

Jack immediately froze on hand gripping my shirt, the other covering my boob. His hips glued to mine and I blushed ever brighter when I realized that I could feel everything. _Everything._

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Jack's voice is so different than I've ever heard it. Rough and desperate and…concerned.

"What? No, no, I'm fine" Was that really my voice? That husky and sexy sounding?

I felt Jack relax, pressing more of his weight on me. My entire body heated when his fingers began to lightly trace the swell of my breast. "You want to slow down Kim?"

I didn't answer for a long moment enjoying the feel of his calloused finger tips against my soft skin. "What are you doing?" I whispered. I just had to know.

I could see the glint of Jack's teeth in the darkness. What this?" His fingers traced my sensitive skin.

"Jack with Jerry. What are you doing?" I asked trying to ignore the way my voiced shacked.

"Nothing Kim. We'll just have to be careful," he nuzzled again at my neck, his soft hair brushing my cheek.

"What exactly is this, Jack?" I asked. I was almost afraid of his answer.

"This is…its fun Kim" he whispered his breath tickling my neck.

I swallowed hard my heart tightening. I pushed him away from me by his shoulders. Jack stared down at me confused. "What's wrong?"

"Get out," I whispered. I know I will regret this later but I said it anyway.

Jack jerked back. "What?"

"Get. Out." I growled sitting up and pushing him away by his chest. "I'm not going to be played with by someone I might lo-never mind it doesn't matter."

Jack stumbled off of my bed. "I'm not going to hurt you Kim" He paused in front of the bed looking down at me. I was holding the covers to my chest and glaring down at the blanket trying to calm down.

"Wait what did you say." He finally said. I was furious I don't know why but I felt tears roll down my cheek.

I threw a pillow at him. "What-what are you talking about just GET OUT JACK. NOW!"

I fell back against my bed when I heard the door close. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't good. My first and probably last chance of getting to sleep with Jack and I just ruined it. I didn't want to form a connection with Jack because I knew he never stuck with one girl. And I wasn't going to get my heart broken again especially since I think I might love him.

**Well this chapter is finish. We just found out Kim loves Jack and speaking of Jack what was that all about. Tell me what you guys thought.**


End file.
